Bionicle VIII: The Final Battle
Bionicle VIII: The Final Battle ''(also known as ''Bionicle 8 and Bionicle Ignition 3: Battle for Power in Europe) is a 1988 Vlokuzuian science-fiction action tokusatsu superhero film. It is the fourteenth Technic Heroes installment and the eighth Bionicle installment. Plot After completing several tasks in preparation for Mata Nui's reawakening, the Toa Nuva are teleported to Glonisla to finally complete their destiny. Finding members of the Brotherhood of Makuta sent by Teridax battling a group of Matoran warriors, the heroes - equipped with the ability to fly thanks to new "adaptive" armor and weapons - split into two teams: Kopaka, Lewa and Pohatu remain in Glonisla to protect the villagers, while Tahu, Gali, and Onua descend to the Eirabourne forest to retrieve the Kanohi Ignika previously worn by Matoro to heal the Great Spirit. Kopaka's team receive support from three Av-Matoran (Matoran of Light) and a manifestation of the Mask of Life calling itself "Toa Ignika" while fighting a band of bat-like Makuta and their Shadow Matoran servants. Tahu's team, unaware that the Ignika is aiding the battle above, are threatened by three more Makuta, mutated by the waters of the swamp. Both groups reunite outside the Codrex, a giant metal sphere that sits at the swamp's center, after retrieving six keystones to open it. Inside, the Toa discover powerful battle vehicles among ancient technology as well as the origins to their lives before arriving on El Kadsre City. The heroes use the vehicles in a final all-out battle against the Brotherhood and receive help from a half-light drained Takanuva who also manages to turn the Shadow Matoran back to their former states. Later, the Toa Ignika sacrifices itself to awaken Mata Nui, causing an energy storm that the Toa and Av-Matoran narrowly escape. The Makuta, however, realizing that Teridax had, in fact, sent them to their deaths, are obliterated by the storm. Thanks to the Ignika's actions, the physical form of Mata Nui rises from beneath the Pacific Ocean for the first time in 1,000 years, destroying the now-barren island of Mata Nui in the process. The Toa Nuva and Takanuva arrive back in El Kadsre City to join the celebrations of Mata Nui's reawakening with the Matoran and Turaga. But in the midst of the festivity, Teridax's laughter echoes throughout the city. The Makuta, thought to be long since dead, reveals that he has taken over Mata Nui's body - the giant robotic humanoid vessel that houses the entire Matoran Universe - before Mata Nui's spirit could return. As his reign of terror begins, Teridax seals his victory by placing Mata Nui's spirit inside the Mask of Life and ejecting it into outer-space, sending the former Great Spirit on a journey into the unknown. Eventually, Tahu meets up with Aquila Hadaway, who reveals a secret to him that she has not told anyone. She transforms into her cat form, Aqua, and admits that while spending time in Israel as a child, Icarax cursed her to be a shapeshifter with a main cat form after her childhood pet cat damaged an artifact from his childhood. Aqua tells Tahu to believe in himself, which gives him the confidence to get the other Toa Nuva to help stop Teridax. Cast * Hideki Hamasaki as Jiro Fujioka/Tahu * Jonacus Reinder as Adam Jullen/Kopaka * Yasi Tanaka as Hana Fujioka/Gali * Sylvester Jalen as Andrea Hashimoto/Lewa * Hank Jeroem as Mick Kendal/Pohatu * Dean Norman as Jarrod Baxter/Onua * Freddie Derricks as Makuta Antroz * Gary Stewart as Makuta Chirox * Aden Minami as Makuta Krika * Larrie Mathews as Makuta Bitil * Sheenagh Levitt as Makuta Gorast * Curtis Tirrell as Kirop * Gyles Mynatt as Gavla * Stéphane Archambault as Photok * Coty Hodges as Radiak * Langdon Fisher as Solek * Brock Baker as Tanma * Andy Wilson as Jamie Howard/Takanuva * Goro Yukimura as Toa Ignika * Eustace Merrill as Makuta Icarax * Hiraku Kimura as Makuta Mutran * Taro Yamada as Fred Tamashi * Kruku Makusa as Em Yoshimura * Yuki Hayashi as Susimo Maximiro * Missy Jones as Keisha B. Kendal * Halcyone Ferrara as Aquila Hadaway/Aqua ** Kate-Mary Perim as Young Aquila Hadaway * as Erika Fujioka * as a man in the Glonisla shopping mall * Naoki Takenaka as Sachiko Kato Production and release The movie was filmed from April 3 to July 29, 1987. Filming took place in El Kadsre City, Eirabourne, Abeta, Kuka, Tugaganda, and the Vloksville quarry with the Israel scenes filmed in Priazia. The film swept the 1988 VAC Awards, including two of the actors, Brock Baker and , being nominated for and winning the Best Supporting Actor award respectively, and Naoki Takenaka winning the Best Young Artist award in a tie with Corbin Berger's performance in Justice For All: Part II. Brock arrived with Kenny Cameron and Pasi at the award ceremony, held at the Strangetown Fairgrounds, in the El Kadsreian Firestorm monster truck. Accolades Reception The movie has received with mixed to positive reviews from critics. Category:1988 Category:1988 films Category:Films Category:Fictional films Category:El Kadsre Category:El Kadsreian films Category:Technic Heroes Category:El TV Kadsre Films Category:El TV Kadsre Category:Bionicle Category:Vlokozu Union Category:Science-fiction films Category:Tokusatsu films Category:Films with Acura sound Category:Andy Wilson Category:Pasi Peure Category:Sung Gim Category:Gary Stewart Category:Hank Jeroem Category:Brock Baker Category:Taro Yamada Category:Takima Susima Category:1980s Category:1980s films